


keeping it weird

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [106]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The one thing Hajime wishes is that Nagito would at least not make this weird. But, considering he chose this, he should know better than to expect that much.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Commissions [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	keeping it weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



Early on while they are trapped in the Strawberry House, Hajime makes the possibly stupid decision to go to Nagito. He is under a lot of stress right now, as they all are, being completely cut off from everything, including food, and somehow, he gets it in his head that Nagito’s general weirdness might be able to help take his mind off of the weirdness of this situation.

Almost immediately, he seems to notice that Hajime has his reasons for coming to see him, as Nagito asks, “Oh, did you need something? You seem kind of out of it, Hajime.”

“I just didn’t want to be by myself, is all,” he says, already wondering if this might have been a mistake.

“Because you’re worried about everything, that’s understandable,” he replies, a playful look in his eyes that tells Hajime this was  _ definitely _ a mistake. “You want me to help you take your mind off of things, don’t you? I could do that pretty easily, you know.”

“I’m sure you could,” Hajime mutters, not sure if that should be taken as a compliment or not. He tries to prepare himself for whatever Nagito might start on about to distract him, certain that whatever it is will probably do little to actually help in the situation, but he is not prepared for what Nagito actually does.

Okay, that’s not entirely true. In fact, he’d had a pretty good idea this is where things would end up, and just tried to push that to the back of his mind. This isn’t the first time Nagito has kissed him in the middle of a conversation, and not the first time the two of them have made out. They end up like this more often than not whenever they have a chance to be alone, so he must have known what he was getting into when he decided to come see him.

He knew it, but he has never allowed himself to think much on what this means to him, because he doubts he could ever understand what it means to Nagito. Making out is the furthest that they have ever gone before, though, and Hajime has never intended to take it any further than that. No matter how much he may want to take things all the way, the idea mildly terrifies him, and even more so because of how impossible their relationship is to define.

But he already knew that it would eventually come to that, to Nagito breaking the kiss and asking, “Do you want to do even more to take your mind off things?”

“I want to,” he breathes, before he can stop himself, and is quick to correct it. “But I can’t. I mean, we…”

“And why not?”

“Because.” He tries to think of how to say it. “Because you might not see what you expect.”

Nagito cocks his head, not seeming to understand, before saying, “I don’t see how anything could matter that much. You know you’re amazing to me no matter what, Hajime. I wouldn’t care.”

Hajime isn’t sure if he really means that, since he doesn’t actually know, but his desires are getting the better of him, and he decides to just trust in what Nagito says, quietly agreeing that they can move forward. It doesn’t take Nagito long to understand; once he has Hajime’s shirt off and can see his binder, it all starts to click into place for him.

“Oh, I see,” he says, mostly to himself. “That makes sense. Just tell me what you want to do, and we can figure it out!” He takes it so well and is immediately back on track, still eager to please, and Hajime feels nothing but gratitude for the way Nagito accepts him without a second thought.

At the same time, he can’t help but internally beg,  _ Please don’t make it weird _ , even though he already knows who he is dealing with, and already knows that Nagito is capable of nothing less. While he is caught up in his own thoughts, Nagito has already set to removing his binder.

“You just need to tell me when you want me to stop,” he says, before kneeling his head down to wrap his lips around one of Hajime’s nipples. Yes, it is immediately weird with how easily he gets down to do it, and yet Hajime is too distracted by the sudden pleasure, gasping out, trying to swallow a moan before he exposes just how  _ much _ he likes it.

He keeps this up for only a moment before looking up to say, “I love the expression on your face right now.”

“Don’t make it weird,” Hajime mumbles, finally saying it out loud.

“But it isn’t weird,” Nagito protests. “I’m just being honest with you!”

Why on earth has Hajime allowed himself into such a position? He has only himself to blame, and hates every life choice that led him to this point.

They talk together for a moment, working out what is alright and what isn’t. For the most part, Hajime has no issue with being touched, but as for actual penetration, they determine that, for now, he is really only comfortable with anal. Nagito accepts all of this easily, still so excited to do anything for Hajime that he continues to keep it as weird as possible. Hajime minds that less and less.

He resumes sucking on one of his nipples while reaching a hand between his legs, teasing at his clit for a moment, and now Hajime has begun to struggle to hold back his moans. Slowly, he moves his head down, murmuring, “I hope this is alright,” before resting his face between Hajime’s legs, burying his tongue inside of him.

Hajime certainly has no complaints, especially not when Nagito’s hand replaces his mouth, both hands coming up to toy with his nipples while he eats him out, eager to do anything that he can to please Hajime. He is completely devoted to this, caring more for his pleasure than anything else, and it certainly serves as a good distraction.

When he comes, he chokes on the moan that he tries to hold back, not doing a very good job of keeping quiet. Nagito sits back, grinning up at him and saying, “You know this is a sound proof room, right? You don’t have anything to worry about, you can be as loud as you want to!”

Hajime blushes, wondering if Nagito is doing that on purpose, or if he is just that blissfully unaware of how weird he makes everything. He straightens up to unfasten his pants, working to get Hajime ready to take him, and then he is on top of him, still eager and excited as he begins to bury himself inside of Hajime.

“Nobody will hear you,” he groans as he sinks into him, “so you don’t have to hold back at all.”

As if it would be possible to hold back, once Nagito has picked up a steady rhythm of thrusts, using his hands to his advantage as well. With his thumb brushing over Hajime’s clit, and another hand groping at his chest, teasing one of his nipples again, it is all he can do not to outright scream from the pleasure of it all, his thoughts growing more and more clouded by lust.

Nagito comes first this time, but even so, he does not slow down until he is able to get Hajime there again, and this time, Hajime is not able to even try to hold back his moan. Once it has faded away, the two are left in brief and peaceful silence, able to momentarily forget their troubles.

Of course, the silence does not last long before Nagito says, “It is weird though, isn’t it? We’re in such a deadly situation here, but the two of us are having plenty of fun on our own!”

Hajime groans, regretting everything that led to this moment, and absolutely hating this situation. Except he doesn’t, and he knows that he has no right to complain, because he’s already gotten off twice and has a feeling that this is not the end. Really, the only thing he has to regret is his own bad taste, leading him directly to Nagito.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
